Talk:Barcgal/@comment-220.255.1.128-20120907140336/@comment-4842541-20120912014251
I'm sorry, what? I just mentioned Barcgal's use is to get Flogal. How is that not knowing how to properly use Barcgal? I literally said that Barcgal's use is to get Flogal so I can practically I can have a booster. Which is exactly what you explained. So if I told you what you just explained, why do I not know how to properly use Barcgal? I'm sorry, but your constant saying that I don't know how to use Flogal pretty much means you're making your own comments invalid since I literally said that Barcgal is best to combine with Flogal. (I wrote it up there too!) I literally said that I DO know how to proplery use Barcgal and you pretty much explained what I practically implied. It's astounding to what you call invalid and what you don't. Flogal is a good booster, but the point is, I don't want stand triggers in my deck that I might run into. I want to attack with my Vanguard first right from the get go without worrying about stand triggers that might not work due to me having insufficent rearguards (this is my style for the Royal Paladins, I have never found good use for stand triggers whatsoever). The problem with Barcgal is, more than often (for me I don't care about you, I don't care how well you do, but this is me) '''he will end up as a shield. With only one copy of it in the deck, rarely will I ever get in the first hand. By the time I can draw it, I might have a full field to the point that there is no point in calling Flogal because I might have back row boosters ready. If I want that 10K shield I rather just use Gordon who I can easily call from the deck with Alfred's counterblast. I don't want to have an option that is usable during certain situations, I want an option that I can actually use. I don't care about that shield. If I wanted that shield I would run something else but not Barcgal. I want Barcgal to pull Flogal's out so I don't draw into those stand triggers. Let us not forget that because of Barcgal having only one copy in the deck, there's a chance you'll get those Flogals before you even get Barcgal. I don't know how consistent Barcgal is with you, but I HAVE tried it and when he's not a starter, he's not consistent. There's no point in keeping the circle behind my Vanguard empty just because I'm waiting for Barcgal to show up. There's no point leaving my backrow empty just because I'm waiting for Barcgal to call out Flogals. When you draw Barcgal first or even early he's a godsend but when he's at the bottom of the deck, why did I put him in the first place? I wanted Barcgal to eliminate the unneeded stand triggers so my Gallatine (and later Lamorak for a few weeks) could hit that magic number that I love oh so much with the use of the Flogal. In fact I'll even introduce you to a new trick, a trick that me and my friends call, the "Flogal Slap" a technique in which you call two Flogals in the same column and proceed to attack your opponent with this Flogal column. It was effective because Barcgal called it out in the first place but now that there's an insanely high chance that Barcgal won't appear early on, that Flogal Slap technique hardly works anymore because I can simply play other units in their place. You want to explain how consistent a Barcgal really is? Be my guest. Because you only explained how good having a Barcgal is (I won't argue that because you make valid points, I will however defend the fact that I know how good Barcgal is because what you told has been what '''I HAVE DONE BEFORE). I don't want good cards, I want CONSISTENCY. Good cards bring consistency but a Barcgal being in a deck is a good card that won't see much consistency unless somehow it lands in my hand or on the field early game (which I can use stuff like Akane for, but then there's the whole I need Akane and two damage in the early game). I don't care about your opinion on using a Barcgal in the deck, I won't argue with you why you would. But to tell me that just because I don't want Barcgal in the deck because of his whole restrictiveness and my opinion on that being why I don't know how to properly use the card? That I will argue, because quite frankly, if my knowing that Barcgal is used to get Flogal so Flogal can be a good booster and you explaining that why Barcgal is good in getting Flogal . . . why do I not know how to properly use what you just explained again?